


The Fall of Graham

by mmmmchinesefood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Eventual Smut, Frequent updates, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmchinesefood/pseuds/mmmmchinesefood
Summary: It would be Will's luck to sleep through the Apocalypse and the death of Lucifer. Just as it would be his luck to have his ex-lover Hannibal be his only guide to this New World.Oh, that and he's supposed to take over Hell.





	The Fall of Graham

He slept for years at a time. 

When he awoke it was to ash in his mouth and a creak in his bones. His heart skipped a beat at how suddenly he was awoken. It was normally a gradual process. Sleeping for so long did a lot of damage to the body, even a demon one like his own. Instead of the gradual swell of air entering his lungs and blood re-pumping his heart, all of his systems screeched to sudden life. Will could feel his bones popping back into alignment and blood fighting to reach every vein. It made him wake up with a scream of pain yet no air to make a sound. 

As his functions returned he started to pick up the sound of power tools nearby. Before falling asleep last Will had carved out a room in the basement of his home. He filled it with blankets, furs, and fresh clothes for when he awoke. The basement hiding his little nest had been bolted down. On his side of the door was a large bookcase filled with heaviest shit he could find at the time. In essence, it was to be impenetrable. It would have been annoying to wake from a random kid or addict trying to find a place to crash. 

The sound upstairs had changed from drills to the sound of hammers. Definitely not random then. Will started to pull on socks when the bookcase was smashed apart, warm light flooding his vision as various objects from the case went flying. He shielded his body unnecessarily, really a human habit by now. Instead of drills and destruction he heard the voices of people.

“There he is! Shoot him!”

“Now!”

Will rolled out of his enclave and towards the dark of the rest of his basement. He had no many people there were up there, and if they truly were people. They spoke and looked like humans, yet no human he knew was aware of his true self, much less went out to start a fight with a goddamn demon. 

His body was protesting as well. The worst of the pain was over. He could breathe and move about regularly, but powers were likely out of the question. He needed energy and time to do any real damage. He had to make a run for it and hide somewhere until his strength returned. 

“Come out you fucking demon!”

Will swallowed his laugh. Now wasn’t the time. He could make out two humans clearly and the guns they held. There had to be another one or two though, judging by the amount of various voices and footsteps he heard. They crept along in the dark while he made himself as small as possible. He hung to the walls until right next to the blown apart basement door. He itched around the corner. 

There was another human there with a mallet larger than anything he’d seen on this plane. He clinched his fists in frustration. 

“Fuck it. Everyone to me.” One of the humans called out. 

They formed a huddle in the door-illuminated sphere of light. Three humans standing back to back and each armed with a gun. “Wilder get down.”

Will realized what they were doing. He didn’t know if he could survive a shootout in this state, and took advantage of the few seconds it took for Wilder to drop to the floor. In those two seconds he pushed the human out of the doorway and made a run for it. 

They shouted obscenities and in a few seconds bullets were fast behind the demon. He took off at full speed in his bare feet, trying to turn as many corners and knock over as much shit as he went. One of the bullets nicked his arm. 

“Fuck!”

He turned another corner and took a glance at his bleeding arm. That wasn’t a good sign. He grabbed it harshly to observe the rate of his healing factor when he knocked himself into a wall. He fell ass down, head bouncing against the floor painfully. 

Towering above him was not a wall, but a man. A man he’d hoped not to see for at least another century or two. 

.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Hannibal smiled widely. He opened his mouth to make some condescending greeting when he caught the noise of dozens of footsteps. Soon many ashen and dirtied faces came around the corner. They ran into each other near comically when they noticed the tall man in heavy armor suddenly standing in the middle of the hallway. 

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at them and then at Will. Will got to his knees and - not embarrassingly at all - crawled behind the bigger man. He rose to his knees at least, and was happy to see his bullet wound had finally stopped bleeding. Back to back, Will could feel that the other demon wasn’t even hiding the lack of breathing in front of the mortals. He could feel the disappointment and annoyance. 

“Really Will, these things are what caused your energy spike?”

He very much wanted to smack him. The stupid humans distracted him from doing so. 

“I-It’s another demon. Right? That thing can’t be human!”

What was ridiculous was how they felt to need to voice it; how else would a man well over 7 feet, covered in gleaming armor with swords strapped to his back, suddenly pop into existence in a fellow demons dwelling. Will figured if he spent any more time thinking on how stupid these people were then he’d be here all day. Instead he crept away from the bigger man. In this form he could creep away with Hannibal’s bulk hiding most of his retreating one. Will made it three steps before Hannibal gracefully stepped to the side and leaned against the wall. Will’s hunched and retreating frame was clearly visible to the hunters. 

“I apologize,” Hannibal said, “I did not know I was interrupting. I’ll take my leave.” In a blink he was gone. Will knew their instant teleportation only covered short distances. Hanni was undoubtedly somewhere close, if not watching from another room. Bastard. 

Will took off again. The hunters, probably still unsettled by the whole exchange, took a moment longer to restart the pursuit. It was enough time for Will to grab the gun that he’d stashed beneath his kitchen table. 

The first human rounded the corner and Will shot the man directly through the chest. It had enough impact to leave a gaping hole and push back the woman behind him. The bullet must have flew through the first man because she attempted to get up from under the dead man. Two down, two to go. Will hugged the walls and listened as the others screamed at the sight of their two dead companions. He used their distraction to run towards them. The first one didn't have a chance to raise his gun before a bullet was through one eye and out of his skull. The last man had enough time to take a shot. It pierced through one of Will’s cheeks and exited the other. Blood filled his mouth, enough to drown him to death if he fell over. 

Will was out of bullets and the man was steadying himself for a second shot. The demon threw his whole body towards him, making them both fall to the ground in a mix of blood and body parts. Will spit out his flowing blood into his attackers eyes. The man screamed and Will had enough momentum to wrestle his gun away. He aimed for the temple, shot, and the screaming ceased. 

The demon rolled onto his back. His decaying clothes were covered in bright blood, making him slip on the floor. With dead humans all around him, all he wanted to do was sleep. He counted in his head for five minutes straight. Any more time and he worried he wouldn't wake up for another decade. And while that sounded wonderful, he had wounds to heal and a lot of questions to ask. 

Last Will knew, humans had no idea that his kind existed. These humans knew and sought him out to kill him. Like real life fucking demon hunters. On top of that, Hannibal didn’t seem at all surprised at their existence. Something had happened while he was asleep, and he needed to find out what. 

.

He found a roll of paper towels and blew the dust off of it. He ripped the sheets off the roll and stuffed his mouth with it. It was his shittiest patch job to date but he knew someone in the Underworld would heal him. 

He pushed his kitchen table aside with his good arm and got to his knees. With shaking fingers - shit, too much blood - he gathered the hunters blood and began to draw the symbols that would get him down below. 

“Will.”

He was very impressed he didn’t startle at the other demons sudden presence. 

“Fuck off.” The paper towels in his mouth made him indecipherable. 

“Hmm?”

Will flipped him the bird instead. He continued his kitchen drawing and dearly hoped the other demon would piss off.

“That’s not a good idea William. Hell is a dangerous place for you right now.”

Will pointed to his hanging jaw to illustrate how dangerous things were - apparently - up here too. 

“I will heal your injuries-”

The younger man huffed condescendingly. 

“-but trust me that Hell is not a good place for you right now.”

The word trust made a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. With one last glare at the other demon, he finished the diagram with a flourish. The wind was sucked from the air and red filled his vision. Before it could engulf him completely Hannibal held out a hand as if to stop him, but it was too late.


End file.
